Network providers typically offer platforms for third parties to deliver services and applications to network subscribers. Communication networks enabled by technologies such as Network Function Virtualization (NFV) and Software Defined Networking (SDN), may be flexibly organized so as to serve various customer demands. In building advanced networks, such as those to support future developments in wireless networks (including next generation, or so-called Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks), network slicing provides the ability to create different virtual networks over which different traffic flows can travel isolated from each other. For example, a network slice can include a collection of logical network functions that support a communication service requirement of a particular network service. Accordingly, different virtual networks, or slices, can support different services, different users and/or different types of user equipment (UE).